Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel! is, as the title suggests, a fan-made sequel to . The game is released for Xbox 360, Wii U, and PlayStation 3, as well as getting ports for Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Story For more information, read the story here. Playable Characters For information regarding movesets and specials, see here. Items *'Assist Cubes:' When touched by a character, they will summon a random character that, as the name implies, assists the character who touches it. *'El Mango Stink Bomb:' Can be thrown, explodes shortly after. Stuns opponents who are affected by the gas. *'Gauntlet of the Hero:' Temporarily buffs physical attacks. *'Mr. Smoothie:' Regains a small amount of health. *'Nuclear Fusion Grenade:' Can be thrown, explodes shortly after. *'Rose's Sword:' Can be used as a melee weapon. *'Scythe 2.0:' Can be used as a melee weapon. *'Together Breakfast:' Regains a decent amount of health. Assist Characters *'Cheese' from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Cheese will walk around and start screaming. His screaming deals small damage to nearby opponents. *'Dracula' from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. When Dracula appears, a disco ball appears over his head and he starts dancing. Anyone who gets too close to Dracula will start dancing, leaving them vulnerable. *'Flame Princess' from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. When she appears, she gains a fire shield around her, which burns opponents. She then ends with a powerful fiery shockwave, dealing massive damage. *'Fred Fredburger' from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. When he appears, Fred is holding a frying pan. He then starts running around, shouting "Fred Fredburger!", whacking opponents in the way with his frying pan. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' from The Powerpuff Girls. Fuzzy will shoot blasts from his blunderbuss, which temporarily turns opponents into defenseless slabs of meat. *'Lion' from Steven Universe. When summoned, Lion will start running around the stage and claw at enemies he comes across. *'Mung Daal' from Chowder. Mung is first seen carrying a large cake with multiple layers, until he trips and drops the cake, leaving it's sections on the ground for the fighters to consume and heal themselves with. *'Professor Utonium' from The Powerpuff Girls. When summoned, the professor will whip together a concoction of chemicals and then tosses it at the summoner. This concoction gives the fighter a temporary buff. *'Rolf' from Ed, Ed, n' Eddy. When summoned, Rolf holds his rake into the air and summons a stampede of goats to run through the stage and trample over opponents. *'Wilt' from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. When summoned, Wilt shows off basketball tricks. He then scatters out basketballs that block opponents, and says "Sorry!" before disappearing. Stages *'Adventure Time with Finn & Jake' **Candy Kingdom **Ice Kingdom **Lumpy Space *'Ben 10: Omniverse' **Plumber Headquarters **Undertown *'Chowder' **Mung Daal's Catering *'Dexter's Laboratory' **Dexter's Laboratory *'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy' **Cul-de-Sac *'Steven Universe' **Crystal Temple *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' **Endsville **Underworld Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Video Games